


Knot in Knottingham

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: Dean scrubs both hands over his face before dropping his head back, hands falling into his lap.  “You know how recently there’ve been, uh, these reports of, you know, werewolf sightings?  And people claiming werewolves are real?”“Yeah, and it’s all a bunch of bullshit from some whack jobs.  What does that have to do with this?”“Everything, actually.  Because it’s not bullshit.”





	Knot in Knottingham

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I threw together at, like, 2am. I've just had a hankering for a good Ambrollins knotting fic, and since I didn't find anything out there, I decided to take it upon myself to write it. 
> 
> Also, the title is the first name that came to mind, and it's the only thing that's stuck, haha.

“Fuck! Fuck, that’s it, Dean, right there!” Seth’s on his hands and knees, moaning, seconds away from coming as Dean pounds into him. “I’m so close.”

And then Dean pulls out of him right before he feels the spurts of cum land on his ass and his back. 

That right there manages to take him right out of the hot and heavy mood he’d just been in, cock softening before he even gets to reach his peak. It’s like this every time, and he’s starting to get annoyed. “What the fuck, Dean?” he asks as he flops down onto the bed, rolling onto his side. 

“Huh?”

“Look, we talked about this when we started dating. We’re both clean. And we’re not in a fucking porno, you don’t have to nut on my back every time so they can get the money shot. I thought the whole point of us _not_ using condoms was so that I could feel you inside me.”

“You do get to feel me inside you.”

“I mean when you come, idiot. It’s been like this for months. Every time you top, you pull out just before you come. I’m not gonna get pregnant because you didn’t pull out in time. Unless you’re actually not clean and have been lying to me this whole time,” Seth puts out there.

“No!” Dean instantly shoots that down. “No, I’m definitely clean.” He takes a deep breath, letting the air out slowly. He knew that it’d come to this. He figured he’d have to spill eventually. He just didn’t know how to go about it. “There is something you should know, though.”

Seth raises a brow and looks at Dean, waiting. When he’s met with silence, he shakes his head and rolls off the bed. “Look, I don’t know what it is you’re hiding from me, but obviously you don’t really want to tell me, and, frankly, I don’t want to hear it. I’m leaving.” He doesn’t want to go, not really, because in their time together, he’s enjoyed every moment spent with Dean. He thought he might even have feelings for Dean. But he’s not going to get played, or get the runaround, or put up with any bullshit just because he really likes the guy.

“No!” Dean stops him again. “Just… just come back to bed. You’re gonna want to be sitting down for this.”

Reluctantly, Seth gets back into bed, sitting himself up against the headboard. 

Dean scrubs both hands over his face before dropping his head back, hands falling into his lap. “You know how recently there’ve been, uh, these reports of, you know, werewolf sightings? And people claiming werewolves are real?”

“Yeah, and it’s all a bunch of bullshit from some whack jobs. What does that have to do with this?”

“Everything, actually. Because it’s not bullshit.”

“Dean. What are you saying?” Seth asks, staring wide-eyed at the man in bed beside him.

“I guess what I’m saying is that…” He lets his actions speak for him as he closes his eyes and focuses, allowing for a partial transformation. When he opens his eyes, he sees Seth staring straight at the pointed ears sitting atop his hair.

“What the fuck?”

“I’m a werewolf.”

“What the fuck?!” Seth gets off the bed and tries to pick up his clothes as quickly as possible. 

“Seth, don’t go, please!” Dean gets off the bed, too, ends up standing right in front of Seth, retracting his ears right before the other man’s eyes. “I know you’re a little weirded out, I get it, I mean, it’s not everyday someone tells you they’re a werewolf, but I’m not gonna hurt you. Or eat you. Or turn you.” He places a gentle hand on Seth’s arm, rubbing up and down. “I swear, I’d never hurt you. Not all wolves are crazed killers, you know. Especially when you’re born a wolf and learned how to control your transformations.” He takes his lower lip between his teeth, knowing that he has Seth’s attention, and that the other man isn’t going to run away. “There’s just one thing I don’t have control over.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, it’s kinda the reason we’re here right now.”

Seth gives a dry laugh. “Oh, you’re finally answering my question?”

Nodding, Dean continues on. “It only happens when I actually have sex. Just when I’m about to come, my dick starts to swell up. It’s called a knot.”

“You mean like a dog? You’re telling me you’ve got a dog dick?”

“In a sense, yeah? But that’s why I have to pull out. If I don’t, I’d be stuck inside you.”

Hearing that has Seth intrigued, maybe a bit turned on. “Stuck for how long? Like, ten minutes?”

“Uh,” Dean scratches his head, “more like half an hour to maybe two?”

“ _Two hours_?!”

“It’s possible, yeah.”

Seth sits back down on the bed and Dean is right by his side. All the heat from before is gone from his voice, now filled with curiosity. “I can see why you didn’t tell me all that right away.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot to take in. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I… I mean if I didn’t see you sprout ears, I still wouldn’t believe you. I mean, maybe I still don’t quite believe you about that whole knot thing.” He smirks as he turns his head to look at Dean.

A sly grin appears on Dean’s face. “Really? I swear to you it’s a real thing.”

“Well why don’t you show me?”

“If you insist. Before we start, though,” he says as he presses a kiss to Seth’s shoulder, “it could get uncomfortable. I won’t be able to pull out of you even if I wanted to. And, uh, I keep coming the whole time.”

“You _what_?”

“It’s one of those species survival things, to really ensure that my partner gets pregnant.”

Seth is already hard again from the mere idea of what they’re about to do. He just nods his head as he leans forward and presses his lips to Dean’s. They move together, adjusting themselves on the bed so they’re back to front. Dean reaches to the top of the bed where he’d thrown the lube the first time. He doesn’t spend much time preparing Seth, who’s still slick and open from before. He coats himself quickly, tossing the bottle onto the floor before pushing himself inside. 

They get a steady rhythm going, rocking their hips in tandem. The sound of skin on skin soon fills the bedroom as they curse and moan. Seth’s stroking his own cock, now even more desperate for release after their previous fuck’s unsatisfying ending. 

“Fuck, Dean, you feel so good.”

“You’re saying that now. Just wait,” he growls into Seth’s ear. 

Seth is more than ready. He wants to know what it’s like to have Dean’s cock swell inside of him, so much so that they won’t be able to move. “I’m so close, Dean. Tell me you’re close, too.”

“I am,” Dean tells him. His cock is still sensitive from coming minutes earlier, but he had to have Seth after he so willingly surrendered his body to him. He knows he’s not going to last much longer. He’d be pulling out now if Seth didn’t know, didn’t want what was about to come. “I can feel myself growing.”

And Seth can feel it, too. He can feel as the base of Dean’s cock grows larger, filling him up in a way he never knew was possible. And then he feels Dean everywhere inside him. Can feel him pressing against his prostate and it sends pleasure all though Seth’s body. When Seth comes, his muscles tighten against the cock inside of him and the feeling is beyond anything he’s experienced. 

“Holy shit,” Seth whispers. “I can even feel you coming.”

“It’s not gonna stop any time soon,” Dean tells him. His arm is wrapped around Seth’s middle, fingertips rubbing the seed Seth spilled there into his stomach. “Let me know how you’re doing.”

“This is unbelievable, Dean.”

“I know.”

“I’m so glad I listened to you,” Seth says with a breathy little chuckle. 

Dean huffs out a laugh, too. “Same. I thought we were done.” He pulls Seth a little closer at that. They’ve only been together a few months, but he feels as though they really hit it off. It’s not often he finds someone who loves wrestling as much as he does, plus their chemistry in bed has been second to none. It would have stung to lose Seth over this. 

Seth places a hand over Dean’s, twining their fingers. “You were on the fast track to being to biggest bullshit artist I’d ever known.” Suddenly, Dean rocks his hips and it rubs against his prostate again. “Oh, shit, do that again.”

Rocking his hips again, Dean feels how Seth’s body tightens up around him. “Think I can make you come for a second time just like this?”

“Probably,” Seth admits, feeling his dick starting to harden up once more. “You feel so fucking good, holy shit. I wish you’d gotten the werewolf admission out of the way ages ago.”

“If I’d known you’d be so into this, I would have,” he says before nipping at the juncture of Seth’s neck and shoulder. “Can I admit something to you?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

“Aside from my first, who was another wolf and taught me, well, everything about being a wolf, you’re the only person I’ve been with who knows about me.”

“Really?” Seth asks, turning his head, suddenly wondering if, next time, there’d be a better position to try this in. 

“Yeah.” He presses a kiss to where he’d gently bitten before. “I knew I’d never be able to tell anyone else. But you… I knew with you, one day, I’d have to tell you.” He then smiles, “I just didn’t know how it’d turn out. I was prepared for the worst, and hoping for the best. And, to be honest, this is better than what I’d hoped for.” He rocks his hips again, knowing that just that small movement would stimulate Seth’s prostate even further. The knot tugs just slightly at Seth’s entrance each time Dean rocks and he feels the sweetest jolts of pain each time, only managing to get him harder.

“Like you said, it’s not every day you have someone telling you they’re a werewolf.” He moans then, lowering his hand to wrap around his cock. “But, damn, am I glad I heard you out.”

They don’t talk for a while after that, as they continue their slow build of pleasure into Seth’s second climax of the night. Dean’s still going, still filling Seth full with his cum, even when they’re both exhausted. Until finally, finally, Dean feels himself start to shrink back to normal. 

When he pulls out, a flood of cum follows and it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. His primal canine urges swell up inside as he knows he’s claimed his territory. “You’re not gonna hate me, are you?” he asks Seth.

“Mmm, for what?” he returns, completely stated.

“For doing this,” he replies before he shimmies down the bed and presses his face to Seth’s ass, licking up the trail that’s trickled down his asscheek. 

“Holy shit.”

Dean keeps going, keeps lapping at the cum that’s trickled out until his has his tongue buried in Seth’s ass, lapping at the widened hole as even more of his seed seeps out of him. 

“Fuck, Dean!” Seth cries, once again feeling that tingling in his lower abdomen. He’s spent, but so turned on by Dean licking the cum out of him that this time when he orgasms, his whole body convulses with the pleasure. 

Dean moves back upwards, once more wrapping Seth in his arms. “Did that make up for earlier?”

“Yeah,” Seth replies breathily, but happily. He’s too exhausted to move, ready to fall asleep. 

Dean’s right there with him, that kind of fuck takes a lot out of him. Neither care that they’re filthy and need a shower, it’s nothing they can’t do in the morning. He rolls over Seth and puts out the light before lying back down. They curl up together, avoiding wet spots as best they can. 

“Dean?” Seth says before sleep truly takes over.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

It’s a shock hearing that after the events from much earlier in the night. It’s a shock hearing those words at all. But Dean had been thinking the same. It had to take someone real special for him to admit everything to. So, he says the words he’s never said to anyone before, to Seth. “I love you, too.”

Seth smiles, wrapping Dean’s arm around him even tighter. “Mmm.” He pushes his body as close to Dean’s as he can go. “We should do that again sometime.”

“I’m sure we will.” He presses a kiss to the top of Seth’s head. “Night, Seth.”


End file.
